cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
2018
2018 is the current year. Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 1 *''Unikitty!'' aired as a 6-hour series premiere across the entire day. 5 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired its sixth season. *The ''Steven Universe'' episode "Stranded" premiered. 13 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired a three-day long marathon called #CNcouchparty in honor of the show's upcoming 200th episode. 15 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' premiered its 200th episode. 28 *''Wabbit'', renamed "''New Looney Tunes''", aired its second season in Boomerang. February 19 *''Ben 10'' aired its second season. 23 *''Apple & Onion'' aired as a series premiere. *Friday Night blocks are moving 1 hour earlier at 7 pm. March 18 *[[Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!]] aired its final episode and series finale on Boomerang. 23 *Apple & Onion'' aired its final episode and series finale. 30 *''Craig of the Creek'' aired as a series premiere. *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'''s eighth season was released on the Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand. April 6 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season one finale. 8 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' began airing new episodes since December of last year. 9 *''Steven Universe'' made the new episodes. 16 *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its Season 8 premiere. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season one finale. 30 *''Mighty Magiswords'' aired its season two premiere. May 5 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired its season two premiere. 7 *''Steven Universe'' aired two episodes as a half hour special. 13 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' aired its season two finale and aired its season three premiere. 28 *''Regular Show'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. 29 *''Mighty Magiswords'' makes its network debut on Boomerang. June 2 *''Adventure Time'' and ''Steven Universe'' make their network debuts on Boomerang. 3 *''Justice League Action'' aired its season one finale. 24 *''Clarence'' aired its final episode and series finale. 25 *''Teen Titans Go!'' aired its season four finale and its season five premiere. July 6 *The Steven Universe episode Reunited premiered. 7 *''Summer Camp Island'' aired as a 48-hour marathon series premiere on Cartoon Network and Boomerang across the entire weekend. 27 *''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies'' makes its theatrical debut. 30 *''We Bare Bears'' will air its fourth season. August 24 *''Adventure Time'' will air its four-part final episode and series finale. November 4 *''Steven Universe'' celebrates its 5th Anniversary. 18 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' celebrates its 20th Anniversary. TBA *''Steven Universe'' will air its season six premiere. *''Victor and Valentino'' will air as a series premiere. *''Mega Man'' will air as a series premiere. *''Total DramaRama'' will air as a series premiere. *''Lego Nexo Knights'' will air its season five premiere. Note *Do not add Right Now Kapow. Disney currently owns the rights to it, and there's nothing confirmed saying it's going to air on Cartoon Network. *''Teen Titans Go'' hasn't been cancelled or renewed yet. *Two shows are ending this year (Adventure Time and Clarence.) *A network has not yet been announced for Transformers: Cyberverse. Category:Years Category:2018